Cuidando de mi novia
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [Mini-Fic] Finn, a sus 18 años, acaba teniendo que cuidar a una Marceline de, físicamente, 14 años. Mientras esta intenta hacer todo lo posible para "divertirse" con el rubio. ¿Qué pasará? /*/ Perdonen el sumary fail 3 /*/ Finnceline [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. Chapter 1

_Roxy-san: _**Hola, soy su amiga Roxy con un trabajo que me vino a la mente en un sueño. Raro, ¿no? xD ¡Este fic lo he hecho yo sola! Espero que les guste este Mini-Fic. **_**{Mini-Fic: Fic de más de tres capitulos pero menos de veinte. (Definición hecha por mi xD)}**_

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

Era un día normal en la tierra de Ooo, los niños jugaban en los jardines del Dulce Reino. Pero mientras los niños y algunos adultos disfrutaban de ese hermoso día de verano; en el laboratorio del Dulce Castillo, una hermosa joven princesa peli-rosa pasaba el día junto a uno de sus experimentos. Pero este experimento, tenía un fin distinto a el de ayudar a la ciencia. No, este experimento era para la pura diversión de la princesa.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya está hecho!—exclamó la princesa sosteniendo en su mano un vaso con una extraña sustancia roja

La princesa salió corriendo de esa habitación, guardó la sustancia en su bolso y corrió hacia la casa de su "amiga" vampira. Al llegar, tocó la puerta bruscamente y esperó sonriente. Al segundo la peli-negra abrió enojada la puerta.

—¡Bonnie! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres?! ¡Estaba hablando con mi novio! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus cosas de frikis!—gritó enfurecida la peli-negra

—No me importa.—comentó la princesa, justo antes de rociar a la vampira con la sustancia roja e irse corriendo

—¡Bonnibell!—exclamó la vampira, antes de caer al suelo desmayada

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven humano rubio de 18 años caminaba sonriente, junto a su hermano, en dirección a la casa de su novia; Marceline Abadeer. Hace un año y media el rubio se había confesado a la Reina Vampiro, y esta había respondido sus sentimientos. Y hoy el perro quiso acompañar al humano en su visita a la morena, con la excusa de que "quería asegurarse de que no hacían cosas malas"; pero al llegar no encontraron a la vampira de físicamente 19 años, sino a una pequeña vampira peli-negra de aparentemente 14 años.

—¿¡Marceline?!—exclamaron ambos hermanos con sorpresa

La vampira los miró asombrada- ¿Quienes sois?

El humano se acercó a la chica, y le sonrió un poco.

—Ese perrito de ahí es Jake, un amigo; y yo soy Finn... un amigo.—dijo el chico lentamente

La vampira se sentó en el suelo—¿Me pueden explicar que ha pasado?—sonrió

Así los hermanos le explicaron a la chica que, aparentemente, había rejuvenecido hasta esa edad. Jake le explicó lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, incluyendo el hecho de que Finn era el novio de la chica.

—Eres muy lindo.—había respondido la vampira

Ese día Jake había, practicamente, exclamado que la chica durmiera con Finn en la casa del árbol; a lo que el chico se ruborizó y la chica exclamó un "¡SÍ!". Al llegar la noche Jake se había ido a su casa con su esposa e hijos, mientras que los dos novios estaban disfrutando de una agradable cena; Finn estaba sentado tomando un trozo de tarta, mientras que Marceline flotaba por toda la casa con un tazón de fresas.

—Esta casa es muy extraña.—comentó la vampira mientras flotaba por el techo de la casa

Finn sonrió, la vampira se comportaba como una niña.

**Finn POV**

Se sentía extraño ser el mayor de la relación; sé que en edad biologica ella es bastante más mayor que yo, pero ahora físicamente le llevo cuatro años. Se me va a hacer muy extraño ser el novio de una chica que ni me conoce '¬¬.

—Finn.—me llamó suavemente

—¿Si?—le pregunté con una sonrisa

—Tengo sueño.—dijo flotando boca abajo

Sonreí—La habitación está en el piso de arriba.—respondí señalando al techo mientras miraba arriba

—Duerme conmigo.—O.O

La miré asombrado y sonrojado, aunque tenga 14 años sigue siendo tan bonita como con 19; por lo que se me hacía extraño dormir con ella en la misma cama. Al final asentí, ella me sonrió y fuimos a la habitación.

—_"Esto se me va a hacer eterno"_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Espero que les guste esta introducción. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Roxy-san: _**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste. Y me gustaría agradecer a **Flame n' Shadows**, **fandeHDA**,** YuliLaKawaii **y a** 4Meiko4** sus bonitos comentarios. Espero que os guste el Fic.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Marceline POV**

Finn me acompañó a su habitación; al llegar se fue al baño a cambiarse y yo me quedé en la habitación. Sonreí. Puse los pies en el suelo y me quité la ropa, y me puse una camisa de Finn.

—Mar-marcy...—escuché el tartamudeo de Finn

Volteé a verlo; me miraba con la boca entreabierta y muy sonrojado. _~Pervertido.~_

—¿Pasa algo Finn?—pregunté con una sonrisa divertida

—No, nada.—respondió nervioso

Sonreí. Finn se tumbó en la cama y yo me tumbé a un lado de él; sonreí traviesa mientras me abrazaba a él. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y pasé una pierna sobre sus piernas.

—Mar-marcy...—tartamudeó otra vez

Sonreí.

—¿Pasa algo, Finn~?—canturreé divertida

—Muy cerca...—le escuché susurrar

Reí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no dijiste que eramos novios?—pregunté traviesa mientras me ponía a cuatro patas sobre él

Se sonrojó.

—L-lo somos; p-pero n-nunca...—reí interrumpiendolo

—Comprendo.—dije sonriendo

Me levanté y me tumbé a un lado, dándole la espalda.

—Buenas noches, Finnie.—besé su mejilla

—Buenas noches Mar...—le di un beso en los labios, interrumpiendo su frase; reí—...cy.

_~Esto va a ser muy divertido.~_

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Muy corto. Fue muy corto. Nos vemos.**


End file.
